Wireless communication systems have been developed to provide broadband data service such as multimedia service in addition to traditional voice service. Despite limited communication resources, various types of data services are in demand. Therefore, a more advanced wireless communication system is required.
To satisfy the demand, wireless communication systems that provide Packet Data Network (PDN)-based enhanced services, such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system (or an Evolved Packet System (EPS)) proposed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) have been deployed and have gained popularity.
A PDN may be deployed over a local area as well as a wide service area and research on specific procedures for operating a PDN in a local area is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.